United Again
by Pakster123
Summary: The sequel to The Sacrifice  a tiny bit of BRaven and the return of Starfire
1. DrLight and Kori

Starfire's Return

_Robin was still in shock about Starfire's death. With his two hands he had to eliminate the one he _

_loved for the sake of Jump City. The others tried to console him revealing that they had known about the event and that it was inevitable…_

-"You guys knew? If not worse, you guys didn't tell me anything?" asked Robin.

-"Robin, Starfire knew no wanted it to be you who would end the suffering she was going through," Raven replied reasonably.

-"Dude, we wanted to tell you…but…" added Beastboy until Cyborg cut him off and said, "but….she wouldn't let us tell you."

-"You guys call yourselves her friends? Why didn't you guys try to prevent it or do something?" Robin yelled.

-Cyborg sighed and explained, "I tried to shed her power so when the day came, she wouldn't have enough energy to burst the way she did."

-"She also tried to meditate daily and that was why she was always avoiding you because she couldn't afford to look at you," Raven said with a frown.

-"I tried to make her laugh as much as I could.." whispered BB and once again he was cut off, " But I couldn't do anything except shoot and arrow through her heart," cried Robin.

Robin stood up and lethargically returned to his room. He looked around to only see articles of Slade and recalled all the times he had hurt Starfire. He remembered when he was Slade's apprentice and how Starfire helped him through those dark moments. However, he couldn't do anything for her when she became a victim of the evil that took over her.

His head bowed down in grief and through the thick mask he always for the first time in his life after his parents' death, he cried…

_3 months later_

Dr. Light laughed as he easily zapped the guards of the Jump City Bank and ran victoriously until he was slammed by the horns of a goat, Beastboy.

As he flew in the air, he was held captive by the strong grip of black force that was released from Raven's eyes.

Cyborg gave the finishing touch when he blasted or toasted Dr. Light. Cyborg ended the battle with a BOOYAH!

However the battle was not yet done when Dr. Light got up on his knees and shot BB and Raven before Raven could even say her favorite words, Azarath Minturon Zinthos. BB transformed into an elephant and charged toward Dr. Light but then Dr. Light shone a light that blinded BB. Cyborg took a pole and swung at Dr. Light who immediately corroded it. Just then, when all hope seemed lost, Robin ambushed Dr. Light with a mighty kick.

Despite the blow, Dr. Light had a new weapon, a plutonium bomb and used it to his advantage. Suddenly, an explosion occurred causing all the members of the team to fly in different directions with each being injured severely.

**Beastboy and Raven:**

Beastboy woke up from the perilous explosion to find Raven on top of him. Strangely enough, he had never felt his heart pound with Terra as an exception.

This time, Beastboy woke up from his little fall-in-love moment and tried his best to awaken unconscious Raven.

Shocked, Raven fell off him and put on her hood. She searched the perimeter in hope of finding the others.

-"Hey Raven, since we're lost….What is a gorilla's favorite fruit?" asked "hilarious" BB.

-"You have got to be kidding me…." muttered Raven.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg's eyes opened to see children surrounding him. A round-eyed boy and girl stared at Cyborg with amazement.

-"Mom! It's Cyborg and he needs our help!" the boy exclaimed.

-"I feel like a superhero!" the girl said proudly.

Cyborg sighed and asked for directions. "Jump City is approximately hundreds of miles away from here…this is the countryside so you may have trouble returning. Can you please stay here for the kids?" pleaded the children's mom.

Cyborg reluctantly agreed and for the next few hours he will have to suffer as the rope for the children's tug of war game on who gets to play with him.

**Robin:**

Robin felt a slight touch on his forehead that felt as smooth as Starfire's tender hand. He woke up to see a familiar girl yet his vision was slightly blurry.

-"I see you have awakened from your unconsciousness," said the girl.

-"Where am I?" asked Robin. Slowly he rubbed his eyes to see…..Starfire?

-"You are in my home and I welcome you…would you wish to have tea?" asked the girl.

-"Starfire….you were alive?" asked Robin. Confused, the girl replied, "My name is…Kori not Starfire."

Robin didn't care and hugged her tightly afraid to let go. "You are suffocating me," Kori gasped.

"Oh, sorry…it was just that you…remind me of a girl I knew," he whispered sadly.

Kori looked exactly the same as Starfire except her bangs covered her beautiful, emerald eyes and was emotionless unlike the joyous Starfire he knew.

Kori handed him a cup of tea and was about to leave until Robin held her hand. "Please…don't leave me," he pleaded.


	2. Kori vs Starfire

-"Robin, let go," said Kori. However, he never said his name…

-"How did you know that my name was Robin?" asked Robin.

-"Must you ask? You are on the television very often and on the news. Not to mention, your uniform is recognized by many," replied Kori.

Robin tightened his grip on her arm and to realize that she was weaker than ever, if she _was _Starfire. Also, the lustrous glow from her eyes became duller.

-"Starfire, I mean Kori, do you remember anything from 3 months ago?" asked Robin in search for hope.

-"No, I do not recall my past. I only remember being held by someone and a blackout," Kori replied.

-"Kori, please try to remember," Robin begged. Suddenly, he remembered that Tamaranians….shared knowledge through lip contact..Perhaps…if he….

To Kori's ultimate surprise, Robin made lip contact with her and her eyes started to glow as his memories intertwined with her head and she saw images of them together.

Kori gasped while absorbing the sudden rush of memories and smiled. She hugged Robin and cried for hours. "Robin, do you know how much I missed you?" she exclaimed. Robin held her waist and before he could give one more kiss he heard the doorbell ring.

Kori, no Starfire, opened the door to see Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy outside in the rain. Cyborg's eyes widened, Raven's eyebrow raised to her forehead and Beastboy's jaw dropped to the floor.

Cyborg tested her to make sure she was Starfire and Raven made psychic contact and both realized she was really Starfire.

-"C'mon y'all let's have group hug!" Beastboy exclaimed. The five superheroes reunited ~

_6 hours later they kicked Dr. Light's butt with Starfire's starbolts and lived happily ever after…_

**Yea, I realize this story isn't too entertaining but this is my second story and I am still new so please be lenient~**


End file.
